Compass
by PhaetonLane
Summary: For years, Wade has drifted from one good time to the next, without much purpose. Now, into his life walks Zoe, and he knows she's the compass he needs to set him right.  Reviews and comments welcome. Thank you for reading.
1. Chapter 1

This show is quirky and sometimes just plain silly, but Wade and Zoe are so great together, I couldn't resist writing this. This story takes place soon after the Christmas episode. I hope to add to it if you readers think it's worthwhile. Reviews and comments welcome. Thanks.

"Wade!" Zoe banged on the front door of the carriage house. "Wade! I need a favor. I know you're in—"

"Hey, there, Doc," Wade answered, opening the door and stumbling back. "What's got you so riled up tonight?"

"Rebecca Rogers is having contractions. I need to go see her. Brick's in Birmingham at a medical conference, and Lavon is out tonight. So I was wondering . . ." Zoe stepped in and eyed the ten empty beer bottles on his coffee table. "Do you have company?"

"Why? Jealous?" he said, leaning a little closer to her.

"No," she replied, annoyed. Zoe caught his eye, then looked away. She walked around him, heading toward the table. "I was trying to figure out whether you drank all these yourself tonight."

"Hey, and what if I did? I can hold my beer. See?" he said, smirking as he held up the bottle in his hand.

"Well, if you did drink all of these, then you're no use to me now," Zoe said, picking up one of the bottles and checking the label. "I was hoping you could drive me, but I see you're in no condition to—"

"Yes, yes I can, too, drive you. I'm OK. Wait, I'll get my keys."

"Are you crazy? No, don't bother, Wade," Zoe said, whipping out her cell phone. "I'm texting Didi."

"No, I want to help you," he called. He vaulted over the sofa to take a shortcut to the kitchen table, but his foot caught the top of the chair and he stumbled to the floor.

"Wade! What are you doing?" Zoe cried, running to him and kneeling at his side. "You _are_ drunk."

"Uhhh, no I'm not." He lifted himself onto his elbows, but he fell back, his head hitting the floor.

"Let me get you some ice," Zoe said, reaching the refrigerator. She grabbed a few ice cubes and put them in some paper towels. "Here," she said, placing the ice pack on his forehead. "This should revive you somewhat." She looked at his face. "I don't think I've ever seen you drunk before. What's going on with you?"

"Nothin', nothin' at all. I—"

Zoe's phone buzzed with a text. "It's Didi. She'll be here in a minute." Zoe put the phone back in her pocket. "Look, let's get you up and into bed. At least you can sleep it off on a mattress instead of the floor."

"Mmm, OK, I guess," he said, sighing.

She took his hand and pulled gently so his torso was upright. "Are you nauseous?"

He shook his head no.

"OK, good." She bent down and put his arm around her waist. "Try to pull yourself up. I'll help you," she said, tucking herself under his shoulder.

Wade grabbed onto the coffee table to steady himself, then got to his feet, still holding on to Zoe. "I'm OK now." He felt as if someone was using his head for a bass drum.

"Let's keeping moving. I won't let go until you're in bed."

"Aw, Doc, you mean you won't stick around?" he mumbled.

They shuffled to his bed. She lowered him to the edge, then swung his legs on the mattress. His feet were already bare, so she covered him with the thin blanket and sheet that were crumpled at the foot of the bed. He turned his face to her and offered a small smile. "I owe you, Doc."

"No, you don't. How many times have you helped me?" Her mind flashed to Leon Mercy and the help Wade offered in finding him. She took out her pencil light to check his eyes. "No harm done to your head, it seems," she said, turning off the light. "Take these," she said, handing him some Tylenol. She brought him some water from the bathroom as Didi's car horn blared. "I've got to go. But promise me you'll stay in bed. And no more drinking tonight, OK? Still don't know why you—"

"Doesn't matter, Doc. Just go on." He patted her hand, then squeezed it for a second. "You've got a patient to see."

She looked at him. "Yeah, gotta run. If Rebecca is going through false labor, maybe I'll look in on you later."

"Thanks, Doc." He grinned, moving to his side and closing his eyes as she left.

##

"Hey, Wade," Lavon had yelled out, "could you get us another round?"

Lavon smiled his thanks and resumed telling stories of his NFL days in front of his audience at the table: Didi, George, Zoe . . . and Judson.

Saturday night, and the Rammer Jammer was packed as usual. Shelley was taking orders on the other side of the room.

"Hold your horses, I'm comin'," Wade shouted to Lavon. "Great, Judson's back," he mumbled to himself, "just like the flu." He thought about spitting in the guy's beer, but they were all drinking the same brand, except for Zoe with her chardonnay, and he was concerned that he'd get the bottles mixed up.

Five new customers walked up to the bar, and Zoe could see that Wade was working as fast as he could. She walked over to himr. "Hey, Wade, give me a tray. I'll take the drinks over."

"Thanks, Doc." He twisted the caps off the beer bottles and poured her another glass of wine. "What's he doing here?" he asked, nodding at Judson. "Thought you and him were finished."

"We are," Zoe replied, feeling a little flustered. She took the tray. "He texted me this morning, said he was passing through on his way to Mobile. Wanted to meet up here, that's all." She thought about Wade's offer for that drink. _I wonder whether he'll ask again. Or maybe I should, since I asked for a rain check. _She closed her eyes for a moment. _Maybe the time has passed_, she thought. "Why, what does it matter?"

"You're a big girl. You can make your own decisions." Wade smirked at her.

"Yes, I—" A big burly guy stepped in front of her, blocking her view of Wade and her chance to reply. She turned and walked to the table.

The place was so busy the entire evening that Wade could barely glance over to her. But it really didn't matter, he told himself. Zoe was having too much of a good time.

##

Wade slept for a couple of hours, but he awakened, his thoughts turning to the night before. He sighed. He's always loved to have fun, play his guitar, go fishing. The people at Zoe's table, they were having fun, too. But, each day, they also had a purpose—whether it was the law, going to school (like Didi was doing, studying to be a paralegal), town business, medicine. And that talk with George in his truck that night before the holiday got him thinking. What was he doing, chasing the most willing skirt? _Always a screwup_, he thought. Couldn't even pick out a Christmas tree without getting into trouble. He was never envious of anyone before, but he was starting to realize his life had no direction. _Why am I thinking about this now?_ he thought. But he knew the answer. _Damn it, Zoe_. _You come into my life and all of a sudden I want to become an adult?_

He needed to be if he wanted to measure up in her eyes. That much he knew. She was the most accomplished, driven woman he'd ever met. _Why would she want to be with a guy like me?_ Drinking washed away his pain and confusion tonight, but it was only temporary, and it wasn't the answer. His thoughts broke away as he fell asleep.

By the time Zoe arrived back home, it was almost midnight. As Zoe suspected, Rebecca was uncomfortable, given the weight she had gained and the position of the baby, but she was not ready to give birth quite yet.

After Didi drove off, Zoe walked around the small lake to the carriage house, the moon lighting her path. She hadn't promised Wade she would check up on him when she returned. But throughout the evening, her thoughts touched back to him, as they seemed to more and more lately. She knocked softly on the screen door, then tried the handle and found it unlocked. She stepped inside, her eyes landing on him, lying where she left him earlier. Zoe removed her shoes and tiptoed to his bedside. She watched him, this boy in a man's body. His chest gently rose and fell with each breath. _There's a deep-down sweetness about him,_ she thought. _Who else would sing his father down from a suicide attempt? Who else would listen to me whine about Brick and the practice?_ She chuckled under her breath. _He must find me so annoying, with all my complaining. But a bartender. Really? _Yet, something drew her to him over the past months, and it wasn't only a physical attraction, which she could no longer deny. Their conversations always flowed, no pretense. His devil-may-care attitude forced her to look at things, act on things, in ways she never did before. Zoe always suffered from seriousness fever, and Wade was some kind of tonic that could help her break it when she needed to. _I'm really not his type, though. I'm just not spontaneous enough. _

She placed her hand on his forehead. Cool.

Wade stirred under her touch. His eyes flickered. "Hmm, hey, Doc." He turned toward her, his eyes half closed.

"How you feeling?"

"Better." He took a deep breath and snuggled under the covers. "Mmm, I still owe you that drink. I haven't forgotten," he mumbled, still sleepy.

"Me neither," Zoe replied, grinning. "I'm glad you're OK. See you."

"'Night, Doc." Wade opened one eye to see her leave. His mind wandered to her as he drifted back to sleep.

##

"Morning, Lavon," Wade said as he entered the mayor's kitchen for breakfast.

"Good Tuesday morning to you," Lavon answered, flipping an egg in the frying pan.

"No Zoe this morning?"

"Brick's out till tomorrow, so she ate and left early."

"That's good," Wade whispered.

"Why you say that? You always perk up when you're around her."

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something, private-like," he replied, his eyes on his coffee as he poured.

"What's that you got there?" Lavon asked, pointing to the books under Wade's arm.

"Well, that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about." He reached for a slice of toast on the kitchen counter. "I . . . I went to visit a trade school yesterday." He looked at Lavon to check his response, then he looked away quickly.

"Really? For yourself? What trade?"

"Uh, well, uh, electrician. I—"

"Well, it's about time you took a better path. And we need an electrician in Bluebell. Everybody's got to call the electricians in Mobile, and they take their sweet time to get back to you. What made you decide?" asked Lavon, thumbing through one of the school catalogs.

"I don't know. I haven't really decided yet." Wade wanted to avoid talking about the discussions he'd been having with himself lately, especially those involving Zoe. "I think, well, I don't know for sure, but I think I have a knack for—"

"Thought you'd be here," Earl said to his son as he knocked and opened the kitchen door.

"Hey, Earl," the mayor said. "Cup of coffee?"

"No, thanks."

"What's up, Dad?" Wade eyed him. _What could it be this time? _he thought.

"I wanted to give you some money . . . some of the money I owe you . . . for the rent this month." Earl put some folded dollar bills in front of his son. "It's not all of it, but, you know . . ."

"OK, that's fine. Thanks. Where'd you get it?" _Please, not a burglary this time._

"I helped at one of the restaurants along the shore last week. Business pickin' up there lately." His gaze rested on Wade's catalogs. "What are these?"

Wade took a deep breath. "I was thinkin' about goin' to trade school, bein' an electrician—"

"You?" his father replied. "Why you want to go to school for? You not smart enough to do that. You're a bartender."

Lavon closed his eyes, trying to pretend that he didn't hear what he just heard.

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't want to be that anymore," Wade replied.

"And where you gonna get the money? Gonna rob a bank?"

Wade sighed. "I don't know. I'm still thinkin' on it. It's not like college, doesn't cost as much, but—"

"Well, don't go hurtin' your head thinkin' about it. You never finished nothin' and—"

"Earl, Wade's good at electrical stuff. I've seen it myself. He fixed my grandmama's radio. It was dead for years," Lavon said.

Earl put up his hands. "I'm just tryin' to say I know my son. That's all." He walked toward the door and turned to face Wade. "See you round," he said and closed the door behind him.

Wade put his hands through his hair, then rested his fists on his chin. "I got that all my life," he said softly, looking down at his coffee, "although he's probably right about the 'not finishin' anything' part." He thought about his half-built canoe that had sat in the family driveway for years, and the two weeks he spent as a Boy Scout. By then, Earl had already started his drinking habit.

"Don't let him get to you like that," Lavon said. "You're better than what your daddy says." He placed his hand on one of the catalogs. "Hey, you want my advice?"

Wade offered a weak smile. "Actually, that's what I came to see you for. And maybe . . . maybe I could ask you for a reference? I would need a couple and—"

"A reference? You got it. Let me look through these. But I think you know what my advice is gonna be."

"Thanks, Lavon." Wade sighed. "But one thing, though. Don't tell Zoe, OK? I don't want her to know, in case it doesn't happen."

"I won't."

##

Zoe arrived at Lavon's early for breakfast the next morning. "What's that I smell?" she said. "Delicious."

"Waffles. Just picked up this waffle maker yesterday. Want some?"

"Yes, thanks," Zoe said. "You're so lucky to share your fuse box with—no one." She smiled. "What are these?" she said, pointing to Wade's catalogs, still on the counter.

"Uh, they're for me," Lavon said, thinking and talking quickly. "Might study and be an electrician."

"You? With all you have to do as mayor? Sounds like something Wade should do. He's always fixing stuff." She poured orange juice into two glasses.

Lavon stole a glance at her. "Well, actually, these are his."

She looked up at him. "Really? He's going to tech school?" She thought for a moment. "That's great."

"May be. He asked my opinion, so I looked through these myself. _I_ think it's a good idea. And _you_ think it's a good idea. But _his daddy_ don't think so. He was here yesterday, sayin' all sorts of discouragin' things to Wade."

"Wow, way to help, Earl," Zoe said, shaking her head. "Parents. It's no wonder that kids get messed up." She took a bite of her waffle. _Just when you think you've got someone figured out. _"I can talk to Wade, give him a vote of confidence."

Lavon remembered his promise to his friend. "I don't think that's a good idea, Zoe. Wade didn't want you to know . . . in case it didn't work out."

"You mean in case he fails?" She shook her head. "Trying is more than half the battle." She sighed. "I won't say anything, unless the timing's right." She wondered whether she should cash in that rain check tonight.

##

Lunchtime was slow at the Rammer Jammer, and Wednesday night was Wade's usual night off. Shelley poured coffee for Dash Dewitt, then went back to the kitchen. She saw Wade come up the basement with a case of longneck Buds in his arms. His phone rang, and he rested the box on a chair nearby.

"Hey, Amy," he said.

_One of his former playmates,_ Shelley thought. _Haven't seen them together in a while._ She listened as she dried some utensils.

"Tonight? No, I have plans, I think. . . . Maybe I do. . . . Yeah, I know it's been some time, but . . . you know, Amy . . . I . . . I don't think I want to mess around anymore. . . . You're nice and all. You've been great, but . . . but I'm kinda interested in somebody right now."

Shelley almost dropped the basket of forks and spoons.

After a couple of minutes, Wade ended the call, put his phone in his pocket, and took the beers to the bar.

_Wow, he's giving up "Anytime Amy"? Now, there's some news. _Shelley parked herself in the office and speed-dialed her phone. "Zoe, it's Shelley. Good. I just heard a bombshell go off."

"What are you talking about, Shelley? Quick, I have a patient to see."

"OK. I think our Wade is growing up. Just now, he actually gave up a jump in the sack tonight with Anytime Amy. She's been one of his on-and-off girls for a long time."

"Who? And so . . ."

"He told her he was interested in somebody else. I told you he likes you."

Zoe was quiet for a moment. "That somebody could be anybody," she said quickly, trying to dismiss the thought.

"No, no it's not." She peeked through the kitchen door to see a group of four take seats by the window. "Hey, I gotta go. But listen to me, Zoe. I think it's a good sign."

After the lunch crowd left, Wade came out of the restroom with a clean shirt on and his hair freshly combed. He saw Shelley in the kitchen. "Hey, I'm half-day today. I'll be leavin' now."

"Where you goin' lookin' so nice?" she said with a big smile.

"Maybe I'll see you later" was his reply.

##

Zoe tended to the morning rush of patients and emergencies, but by 3:00 the waiting room was empty. Brick was due back tonight from his conference, and Addie was busy organizing his desk for the next day. Zoe stood at the front desk, scanning test results on a couple of patients. But after that phone call from Shelley, she couldn't focus. _Wade growing up? Thinking about school? Rejecting casual sex? Can't be, _Zoe said to herself. _It's too confusing to contemplate._

The doorbell tinkled, and in walked Wade carrying a fistful of daisies. She smiled softly as he came closer and, for the moment, her confusion melted away.

"Hey, Doc," Wade said, smiling broadly. "I saw these and thought you might like 'em." He handed the daisies to her. "I have to confess: a few months ago I would have picked them from the garden in the town square, but today I bought them at the flower shop before I stopped by."

Zoe giggled at his honesty. "They're lovely. Thanks, Wade. They're one of my favorite flowers."

"Kind of a thank-you for taking care of me on Sunday night." He looked at her straight on. "So how about that drink tonight? Are you busy?"

Zoe couldn't hold back her smile. "Not busy at all. I'd love to."

Wade pulled his car up to the guest house. His dad's rant yesterday had discouraged him, but that was nothing new to him. He kept doubting himself over the past two days: _Am I smart enough? Can I work hard enough to reach this goal? Any goal? _He didn't know. But he did know that he was getting tired of running in place. For the first time in years, he wanted to take at least one positive step forward—and that was to Zoe.

"Hi," she said as she opened the front door. She gazed at him from head to toe: blue-and-white-striped button-down shirt, clean khakis. His boots even looked polished. "Well, if you're trying to impress me, you've succeeded," Zoe said.

"Thanks," he said, flashing that smile that lately weakened her spine. "And look at you. No high heels?" She was dressed down—for her: faded jeans, a ruffled, form-fitting sweater, chunky-heeled boots. "Now I have to bend down even further to kiss you."

"Hey, who said anything about kissing? You owe me a drink, not a make-out session." She grabbed a small purse. "But who knows?" she said, trying to sound playful as she led the way out. "The night's just getting started."

Wade's face lit up as he opened the car door for her. "Seriously?"

But before she could answer, her cell phone rang. It was Billy Rogers, Rebecca's husband. "Billy, what's going on?" Zoe said as Wade slid into the driver's seat. "OK. If she's that much dilated, then it's probably too late for the hospital in Mobile. How far apart are the contractions?" She glanced at Wade, and the look on his face pinched her heart. "Either Brick or I will be there as soon as possible."

Wade shook his head. "Don't call Brick, Zoe," he said, his foot heavy on the gas pedal. "There's no time. I'll drive you there. I can help you this time."

"Really? Thanks. But, listen, if you're going to help me, you have to do everything I say. And act dignified. Have some respect for the mother. Do you know her?"

Wade gave her a sheepish grin.

She gasped. "Don't tell me you had sex with her."

"OK, yes, a long time ago. We lost our virginity together."

"Good God, spare me the details. Let's just get there now."

After a quick stop at her office to pick up medical instruments and supplies, Zoe speed-dialed the hospital to send an ambulance to Rebecca's house. Within minutes, the two of them arrived and ran upstairs.

"Rebecca, I'm here," Zoe called, assessing the situation quickly. "Slide to the edge of the bed. Wade, I saw a stick lamp in the living room. Bring that up here. And take the shade off."

Wade rushed downstairs and brought the lamp up within seconds.

Zoe positioned it near Rebecca's vaginal area and knelt down to examine her. "Keep doing your deep breaths, Rebecca. Billy, try to keep her calm. Rebecca, your doing fine."

"OK, Doc," said Billy, who was kneeling near his wife's head. "But why is Wade here? And why does he have to be looking at Rebecca from down there?" Billy whined.

"Relax, Billy, I've seen it all before."

"Wade!" Zoe called out. "Not helpful!"

"Wait a minute. Have you been with him, Becky?" Billy asked.

"Yes," Rebecca yelled between breaths, "about fifteen years ago, you knucklehead. But right now I'm having _your_ babeeeeeee!"

"Oh, God, easy, Becky, squeeze my hand, sweetheart."

Over the next fifteen minutes, Rebecca's contractions were coming quickly.

"She's fully dialated," Zoe announced in a matter-of-fact tone. "This baby wants out right away. OK, push, Rebecca, start pushing. Wade, get the towels out of my tote bag. And get out the clamp from my medical bag and stay next to me. Hold a towel under her once the baby starts to slide out."

Wade followed Zoe's instructions and waited near her as Rebecca kept screaming and pushing. He tried to stay calm, but his heart was pumping wildly.

"Almost there, Rebecca. Another good push, come on," Zoe called, this time with a sense of urgency.

Rebecca pushed again, yelling "How much more?"

"A few more seconds." Zoe turned to Wade, still beside her. "Listen, I'm going to guide the baby to the towel you're holding. Then you're going to take the baby—make sure you've got a hold on it. Wipe the face and head gently, and then give it to Billy. I have to clamp and cut the umbilical cord."

"OK, I'm ready," Wade said, his eyes wide.

"I think this is it, Rebecca," Zoe said, her voice raised. "One more push, and you'll have your baby. Now!"

"Wow, look at that!" Wade exclaimed as the baby cried out.

"There he is," Zoe said sweetly.

A few seconds later, Zoe placed Rebecca and Billy's son on the towel. Wade swaddled the newborn, wiping its little face, and handed it to Billy. "Look at that boy, Billy." Wade said, a wide smile across his face as the baby continued to cry. "I can't believe I was a part of this."

Zoe suctioned some mucous away from the baby's mouth and nose, and he started to quiet down. Then she clamped and cut the cord and helped Rebecca expel the placenta. "He's beautiful," Zoe said to the new parents.

"He sure is," said Billy as he handed the baby to his wife. "Thanks to you both."

"Does this mean you're gonna name him after me?" Wade asked, grinning.

"No, you idiot," Billy said. "His name is Noah William, for Rebecca's daddy and mine."

"Well, I guess that's as it should be," Wade said.

Zoe started to check Rebecca's vital signs as well as the baby's. "Wade, the ambulance should be here soon. Go out and flag them down, please."

"OK, Doc." He saluted her and sped down the stairs.

About twenty minutes later, Rebecca and her son were loaded into the ambulance, Zoe walked to Wade, who was leaning on his car.

"Man, that was such a rush in there," Wade called to her, offering his hand in a high five. "Anybody else having a baby tonight?"

Zoe laughed and smacked his hand. "Not that I know of, but tomorrow is a brand-new day. Listen, I have to go with them to the hospital. I'm the attending doctor, so I need to make sure they're OK."

Wade looked at her for a second. "Well, I can come with you. You'll need a ride home from Mobile."

"I don't know how long I'll be, though."

"Whatever it takes, Doc." Wade took a deep breath. "It's been quite a night. And I want to finish this."

"That's sweet of you." She paused for a moment, then said, "Thanks, Wade. For everything. You were awesome."

His smile lit up his face. "You're welcome. So were you."

She put her hand on his arm. "I need to ride with Rebecca and the baby. Follow me, OK?" she said and smiled back.

"Will do," Wade replied. _Off the Dauphin Bridge, if you ask me to_, he thought as he watched her turn and walk quickly to the ambulance. Wade opened the door and put his car in gear.

##

Two hours later, Zoe stepped out of the elevator into the hospital lobby, and sitting there was Wade, waiting as promised, his long legs stretched out in front of him. Zoe sighed, tired but happy to see him. "Hey," she said, reaching him and touching his arm.

"Hey yourself." He put down the old copy of _Bass Angler_ he was reading. "Everything OK up there?"

"Yes, fine. I finally called Brick. He's going to look in on them tomorrow before they're discharged," she said. "I'm so, so sorry about all this. I know we were supposed to get that drink—"

"Are you kiddin', Doc? Best first date I've ever been on. I mean that."

"Oh, is that what this was supposed to be—a date?"

"Well . . . I . . . well, that's what I wanted it to be."

She smirked at him, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"Besides, we can still have that drink," he said. "The Rammer Jammer will probably be closin' up by the time we get home. But I know a little place right here in Mobile. Cool drinks and hot blues."

She smiled as he stood up. "Sounds awesome. Lead on."

The club was small and they sat close together on metal chairs with a small table in front of them. They ordered—a pinot grigio for her and a Magic Hat beer for him—and settled in, an easy quiet between them as they listened to the band. When the group ended their first set, the two of them were able to talk at length without shouting. "Being there for that birth, Doc, was just about the most exciting thing I've ever done. I can't believe how calm you were through that whole thing."

"We were lucky. That was an easy one. Fast. Baby wasn't in distress. Some of them can get too exciting," she said, smiling and shaking her head. "But look at you! I have to say, you were pretty calm yourself under all that stress."

"Well, I just shut up for once and followed orders." He tipped his beer to her. "But it got me excited, to be a part of something like that."

Zoe hesitated for a moment, then said, "I hear you're excited about tech school."

Wade looked at her, then looked down. "Man, I told Lavon not to tell you about that."

She put her hand on his. "Wade, I think you can accomplish anything you want to. What made you look into it?"

He paused for a moment, trying again to sidestep any mention of her effect on him. "I feel that sometimes I'm just floating along, no direction." He laughed. "I need a compass."

"I think you're smart. And you don't get rattled under pressure."

"That may be true, Doc. But if I do this, I'm gonna have to work hard. And, for most of my life, I've never had to work hard at anything. Everything's usually just drifted my way—bartending, friends, women, sex. Anything I had to fight for . . . I would kinda lose interest . . . except for you." He looked at her, wondering if he said too much.

Zoe felt her throat tighten. She didn't want to have this conversation, afraid of where it would lead, of saying aloud what she was feeling. "Look, let's talk about tech school. I think it's a great idea. You're more than capable, Wade. I don't know much about electricity, but I know how to study. I can help you with that. And ask Lavon. He'll help you. He was a good student at Alabama."

"Thanks, Zoe. Your words mean a lot to me. I'll probably need the help."

The band came back for their next set and played their first few notes. Zoe leaned into Wade. "So is there any women in Bluebell you haven't had sex with?" she asked, smiling.

"Hmm, let's see. There's the Reverend's wife . . . and you."

"Whaaat?" She punched his arm.

He laughed at her reaction and put his beer to his lips, happy he could keep her guessing.

##

The ride back to Bluebell was quiet. Zoe dozed, her eyes drifting now and then to Wade behind the wheel. _Tonight was the first time I've ever heard him talk seriously about anything_, she said to herself. _I guess there's more to him than I thought._ His openness, his sincerity struck a chord in her that she couldn't silence. She turned to face him, her head resting against the seat. "You know I'm not your type. I'm too serious. I rarely do spontaneous."

"In other words, you're a pain in the ass. I get it. But I aim to fix that," he said, grinning at her as he pulled into the plantation driveway.

"And what about you?" Zoe said. "You're as much of a pain in the ass. Never taking anything seriously. You're in for big trouble with that approach if you want to go to school."

"Well, you said you'd help me with that."

"Yes, but I probably won't be able to help you through to the end. I do plan to go back to New York, you know."

Wade's eyes darkened, but he shrugged and flashed a sweet smile at her. "Well, we'll see about that, too."

He parked his car in front of the guest house. He took her hand as they walked up the steps. Zoe reached the top, but Wade stopped two steps below, his face level with hers. "This was such an awesome first date, delivering a baby," he said. "How we going to top it?"

"A second date. Really. Are you that confident I'll say yes?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Hell, yeah. I'm working Saturday night. How about Sunday? I've got all day."

"Umm, OK."

"If the weather is good, I can take you fishing."

"Oh no."

"What, that mess up your comfort level? Hey, if you want to live around these parts, you've gotta learn the finer points of outdoor life."

"I told you, I'll be moving back—"

"Yeah, yeah, New York. But here's what I know." He moved up one step, his head just above hers. He looked at her and whispered, "Right now, part of my body is yellin' at me to get you naked. But I'm not gonna do that. 'Cause we're both tired and a little drunk and it's really not the right time. But when we do make love—and, believe me, Zoe, it won't be sex—it's gonna be soft and sweet and long and all-powerful and full of thunder . . . and you'll never wanna go back to New York."

Then he took Zoe's face in his hands and kissed her deeply. She moaned softly, feeling slightly dizzy. He had kissed her before, but never like this.

Their lips finally broke apart, and they rested their heads together. "So . . . Sunday?" he asked.

"Sunday," she replied, sighing.

"'Night, Zoe," said Wade. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"'Night, Wade." She watched as he walked to his car and drove the few yards to the carriage house. They waved to each other, and he went inside. She sighed again. "I am in big trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

Many thanks for all those who read chapter 1 and who signed on for author/story alerts. In regards to this chapter, I've been fishing many times for flounder, snapper, and other fish, but never for bass. I did some research, but if the technique is not quite right, please forgive me.

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Zoe whined as Wade placed two fishing rods in his boat.

"'Cause you know it's fun."

"I've never been fishing. How would I know that?"

"'Cause you're with me. It's gotta be fun! Besides," Wade said as he picked up a lunch-filled cooler, "I need all the fun I can pack into two weeks. That's when I start school."

"Seriously? You did it!" Zoe beamed at him. "Congratulations!"

"Not done nothin' yet but put my hard-earned money down on this bet I have with myself."

"What bet is that?"

"That I can get serious and finish something I start, for a change."

"Hey, don't go _all_ serious on me, Wade. Sometimes there's a purpose to your silly side," she said, still smiling at him.

"Like today, although there's nothin' silly about fishin'. It's serious fun. We're ready." He checked the boat one more time to make sure it was secured properly to the trailer. "I love Sundays. Everyone is at church, and nobody's on the lake."

About five minutes later, Wade backed up the trailer and launched the boat down a ramp to his favorite fishing spot. He secured the boat's line to a post at the end of the ramp. The boat drifted until the rope was taut. "Climb in," he shouted to Zoe as he moved the car to a clearing just above the lake.

"Climb in?" she said to herself. She shuffled to the side of the boat, the water reaching her knees. With her hands, she pulled herself up, resting on her stomach. By then, Wade was behind her and cradled her butt. "I got ya'. Swing your legs over," he told her as he pushed them to the side.

"Whoa!" She landed halfway on the center bench seat but righted herself quickly. "Hey, you just did that to cop a feel," Zoe said, her eyes narrowing and a small smile on her lips.

"Well, yes, but I also want to get out there, woman, before the sun goes down."

He hopped in and sat quickly near the small motor, pulling the cord twice. After sputtering for a second or two, the engine caught and Wade, smiling at Zoe, put the engine in gear and steered the boat toward the wide part of the lake. "Even if you don't catch a fish, you're gonna like what you see."

As the boat gently parted some tall reed grass, the open water came into Zoe's view. Majestic cypress and tupelo trees lined the sunny lake, which was smaller than she had imagined. On the surface, tiny flowers bobbed to and fro, waving to her. Clumps of cattails shimmied in the breeze. She turned back to him and smiled. "It's more beautiful than I expected."

"We aim to please here in Alabama," said Wade, happy at her response.

A few minutes later, Wade cut the engine. "Think you can pick up that anchor and throw it?" Wade said to her, nodding to the bow. "It's not that heavy."

"That?" Zoe pointed to the hunk of iron, then looked back at him. "Let's see."

"You don't have to throw it far. Just make sure you drop it outside the boat, not inside."

"Aye, aye, captain," Zoe said, saluting him. Zoe stood up and steadied herself, then carefully stepped to the anchor.

"And don't get your feet tangled in the rope. Or else you'll go over with it."

"Right." She picked up the anchor, staying clear of the coiled rope. It was heavier than she thought. She held it in both hands against her stomach, then heaved it overboard. "Yeah! How's that?" Zoe said, raising both fists in the air.

"Atta girl. Take a seat now while I get the rods ready."

Wade worked efficiently as he tied the lures onto the lines, making sure there were no tangles and that the reels worked smoothly. As Zoe watched, he cast the line a few times to demonstrate. Then he stepped behind her and, resting his arm and hand on hers, helped guide her through the motions several times until she felt comfortable doing it herself. After a while, he put his own line in on the opposite side of the boat.

"So this is it? We just wait?" Zoe asked.

"Yep. But here, you need a drink in your hand. I bought some wine coolers for you. Want one?"

"You did? Thanks." She reached and grabbed the bottle from his hand.

As they relaxed, Wade gave her some pointers about how to handle striped bass once they were on the line. Zoe tried to pay attention but, at the same time, wondered, one, whether she could last the day through such boredom and, two, whether she and Wade should sleep together soon. The scenery was breathtaking and the weather perfect, and she was half-convinced that she could drop all her anxieties for the moment and just sit and enjoy the day. As for sleeping together, Zoe knew that Wade was trying hard to make up for some lousy first and second impressions. And he was succeeding, she admitted to herself. She felt jazzed and comfortable whenever she was with him—all at the same time. But his efforts to change his ways—well, it was too early to tell.

"Remember, reel in a little, then let the line out again, so the lure is dancin' like," Wade said.

"Yep, I'm reelin' and dancin'," she replied as she turned the handle. Then she felt something stiffen the line, and her reel buzzed. She gasped. "Oh! It's tight. I think I've got a fish!" she called, turning to Wade.

"OK, pull up the rod, then reel in some," he called as he moved quickly behind her.

"Oh my God, he's strong," she shouted.

Wrapping his arms around her, he held his hand over hers on the rod's handle and did the same on the reel. He pulled her and the rod back a bit, then they both reeled in more line, again and again. "He's fightin', but we're gonna win this, Zoe!"

"Look at him, he's jumping!" she yelled. "Wow, look at that!"

"I see him. C'mon, Zoe, keep fightin'."

About three minutes of tug-of-war and Zoe brought her first-ever fish into the boat. "Get it away from me," she shrieked as it wiggled on the end of the line. "Wait, let me see it."

Wade laughed and said, "Calm down, woman. It's only a bass, not a hammerhead. Do you want me to take the hook out, or do you want to?"

"You. No, wait. That means I have to touch it, right? Um, let me see you do it. Then maybe I'll try the next one."

"Next one? You think you're gonna catch another one? Gettin' cocky already," Wade said as he held the fish up to her. He jiggled the lure out of its mouth. "Here, see? This is how you do it."

Zoe watched closely, then threw her fists up in the air. "I caught a fish! Whoo-hoo!"

But it was not the only fish. By the afternoon, Zoe had caught three bass; Wade, none.

"Looks like I'm a natural at this," she said after the third fish landed in the bucket. "And what about you, slacker? Nothing yet, I see. Are you sure you know how to fish?"

Wade narrowed his eyes at her. "You haven't taken the hook out yet, Doc. And besides, I'm still helping you reel it in. That's not fishin'."

Zoe laughed. "You're just annoyed that I've caught so many and you've caught—wait, how many? None! Hah!"

"I'd be careful what you say, Doc. I have feelings, you know."

"Oh, stop." She stood in the middle of the boat and shouted to the shore, "I am the queen of the lake, and I proclaim—"

Wade took one step to her and lifted her, light as a matchstick, in the air.

"Wait, wait," she screamed. "Wade, what are you doing? No, don't, I'm—"

And he tossed her overboard. "Nobody makes fun of my fishing skills while you're in my boat," he yelled, trying to hide his enjoyment.

"Nooooooo," Zoe screamed, in between laughing. "Uhhhhhh. At least the water isn't too cold." She swam a few strokes and rested her arms on the side of the boat. "Did I come on too strong?"

"You? Never!" he replied as he sat and looked down at her, pushing some small leaves off her head.

"I'm sorry," she said, casting her brown eyes up at him. "Can you let me in now?"

His mouth crinkled up. He was such a sucker for those eyes. "Maybe. Or I could just leave you here for the gators."

"Oh, God, I forgot about those. Help me up, pleeeease!"

"Relax. They usually don't swim in these parts."

He took hold of her shorts at the waist and hoisted her into the boat. She landed in his lap and kissed him sweetly. "Sorry. Didn't know you could be so sensitive," she said.

"I can be." He started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You should see what you look like."

Her face and tank top were dotted with mud, and a few tiny twigs crisscrossed in her hair. "Do I look that bad?" she asked, still sitting in his lap on the floor of the boat.

He gently tugged some of the twigs from her wet hair. "You might think so. But to me, you've never looked more beautiful." His face froze. _Damn, I think I said too much and—_

Zoe reached around his neck and brought him close. "Do you say that to all the girls you take fishing?"

He sighed in relief. "Nope. And that's a fact." He pressed his lips to hers, warm and eager.

Her body trembled slightly. _Am I cold? Or are those the sparks he keeps talking about?_ she wondered.

He moved his lips to her cheek, then slowly kissed her neck, and her breath caught in her throat. As he turned to face her again, some clouds caught his eye. "Hmm, might be a storm comin'. I would kiss you till night falls, Zoe, but I think we better call it a day. We're in an aluminum boat, and that's a perfect target for lightning."

They moved quickly to secure the rods and the anchor, and they headed for home.

##

"Look what I got, Lavon," Zoe called as she entered the mayor's kitchen. She held up the three bass as Wade brought in the cooler.

"Big Z!" Lavon yelled out from the sofa. "Those are good-size stripers. You caught all those yourself?"

"Yes I did! With a little help from Wade," she said, smiling broadly at him.

"Yeah, and that's about the closest she's been to 'em all day. I took out the hooks, of course." He reached in the cooler for a beer and handed one to Lavon.

"That's mighty fine fishin', Zoe. What you get, Kinsella?" asked Lavon.

"I had an off-day."

"That means he caught nothing," Zoe said quickly, still standing with the line of fish in her hand.

"As you reminded me so often today, Doc." He turned to Lavon. "I had to throw her overboard to gain control of my boat."

Lavon started to laugh. "You mean your ego," he said to Wade. He looked at Zoe closely. "Dr. Hart, it looks like you got run over by the boat, not tossed from it."

"Really? Oh God. Let me look in the mirror." She put the fish in the sink and ran to the bathroom. With the door closed, they still heard a blood-curdling scream.

"Zoe caught all the fish?" Lavon gave Wade a skeptical look. "How did that happen?"

"Luck, I guess."

"You're one of the best fishermen in the county. Let me rephrase the question: how did you make that happen?"

Wade started filling the refrigerator with what was left in the cooler. "Well, maybe I gave her my best lures. Maybe I used my old ones. Maybe I forgot to tie the lure onto my rod. I wasn't paying attention. She was a high-maintenance pain in the ass out there."

"I'm taking a shower right now," Zoe said as she ran past them. "I'll be back to help you eat those." She opened the door and scampered down the steps.

"You've got it bad, boy," Lavon said, grinning at him.

Wade sighed. "Yeah, I know."

About an hour later, Zoe came back to help cook, and Wade made his way to the carriage house to shower.

"Wade's already cleaned the fish," Lavon said. He lifted a tray of filleted bass, covered with basil, thyme, and chives. "All ready for the grill. Why don't you make a salad?"

"Good idea," she said, heading toward the refrigerator.

"So this was your first time fishing, huh," Lavon said.

"Yes. I really had a good time, which surprised me." She took out red-leaf lettuce, green pepper, and other fixings and placed them on the counter.

"First time for him, too."

"First time? What do you mean? He's been fishing lots of times," Zoe said as she looked up from the cutting board.

"Far as I know, it's the first time he's takin' any girl fishin'."

"Seriously?" She stopped chopping the pepper. "Come on, Lavon. He's dated so many women. He's had to take at least one fishing."

"Uh-uh. He told me sometime ago that he's had a strict rule: no women on the boat. I guess you're the exception."

Zoe was quiet for a moment, then said, "I'm sure you're wrong, Lavon." She went back to her chopping. _One surprise after another._

##

The rain had cooled the night air. Zoe and Wade sat on opposite sides of the porch steps, leaning back against the posts. "So what did you think of our second date?"

A thin smile worked its way across Zoe's face. "Better than I thought, I must say."

Wade pointed to her with his beer bottle. "That's what I wanted to hear. As I said, we aim to please."

"I think you went above and beyond, giving me all your best lures."

"What are you talkin' about? I did no such—"

"Come on, admit it. When I was walking back to the kitchen from the bathroom,

I heard you tell Lavon that very thing."

He sighed. "OK, yes. I wanted you to have a good time, so I tended to your rod, not mine. Besides," Wade said as he started to laugh, "it gave me an excuse to throw you overboard."

She giggled. "You're making it hard to resist this charm offensive of yours."

"Does that mean I get a third date?"

"Maybe," Zoe said. "But I get to pick next."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Woody Allen's _Midnight in Paris_ is playing in Mobile. My treat."

"Damn," he said as he banged his head back against the post. "I'm not a big movie fan, unless it's got aliens or time travel."

"And I am a fan, but not of aliens . . . or movies with aliens. So this is your first challenge, Wade. You need to compromise."

"OK, fine," Wade said, holding his hands up. "You were a good sport to come fishin' so . . ."

Zoe stared at him for a moment, then said, "Thanks for everything today."

Wade scooted next to her. He cupped her cheek and brought his mouth closer to hers, kissing her sweetly. Turning her body toward him, Zoe pulled him in closer as their tongues caressed in a soft, slow dance. A silky moan escaped from her throat, his tongue now on her neck. "Mmm, I have work tomorrow, Wade, and so do you," she said, barely in a whisper.

He broke away from her slightly, taking her hand and leaving soft kisses on her palm. "Uh-huh. I'm not pushing . . . much. But it's getting harder to let you leave."

"It's only our second date. You know I'm pretty deliberate about things, even with dating."

"If that's another way of saying that when it comes to making decisions, you're slow as a turtle, then, yeah, I know that." He put his arms around her neck. "I'm working half-day Wednesday. Is that good for you?"

"Yep, Wednesday it is." Zoe smoothed her fingers over his lips and he kissed each fingertip gently, reigniting those sparks she had felt at the lake. She sighed deeply and got up to leave, not completely convinced it was what she wanted to do.

"I'll drive you home," Wade said quickly.

"No, silly, I can find my way. I can see the porch light from here."

"Wait. Take my flashlight." Wade reached for it on the table near the railing. "I'll stay here till you're home. Then turn it on and off when you get there, OK?"

"Aye, aye, sir," Zoe said, amused and touched at his thoughtfulness. She took the flashlight and ran down the steps before she could change her mind.

##

The next two weeks rushed by. On Wednesday, they went to Mobile to see the Woody Allen movie ("I've heard of Hemingway and Fitzgerald," Wade said to Zoe. "But who's Tom Eliot?"). The following Sunday, they double-dated with Lavon and Didi and bought tickets to the monster-truck competition ("This is considered a sport?" Zoe asked rhetorically). And the Wednesday after that, the two of them attended the local high-school basketball team's playoff game, the first in six years.

"That was awesome," Zoe declared as they left the gymnasium.

"You brought 'em good luck, Doc," Wade said as they walked with the crowd past the school's sports trophy case in the lobby.

Zoe glanced at the photographs behind the glass, then stopped. "Hey, that looks like you, Wade," she said, pointing to a photo of a boy shooting a jump shot over a defending player. She stared a moment. "That is you." Zoe smiled at him. "You played?"

He grinned, a little embarrassed. "Yeah, guard. I was pretty good."

"You were more than pretty good," Zoe said as she scanned a plaque of names mounted to the wall above the photo. "Looks like you made the all-state team in your junior year. That's pretty impressive."

"Yep. But that's as far as it went, though."

"Why? What happened?"

He looked around, realizing the crowd had disappeared. Wade stared at the floor. "Well, by my senior year, my momma got sick, so I didn't have much time for basketball anymore."

Zoe took hold of his arm. "Oh, I didn't know. I'm so sorry. That must have been tough for you and your family. Was it cancer?"

"Yeah. Ovarian cancer. But it's not something I like to talk about." He put his arm around her shoulders. "C'mon, time to go home. The custodians need to lock up."

##

The screech of a barn owl stirred Zoe under her quilt. She opened one eye to see the clock. 2:30. She was half awake anyway, her mind on Wade and wandering over the past three weeks. If he was trying to wear down her defenses, his efforts were paying off, she thought. The days they had spent together mixed a good deal of fun and playfulness and serious talk. All of which made her realize that Wade was more than a one-dimensional player who cared for nothing except cheap liquor and even cheaper sex. He was acting like a grownup. _Has he really changed? Or maybe I have_, she thought wistfully_. Could I be falling in love with him? Maybe I'm already there._ She couldn't wait to see him each day, that much she knew. His kisses . . . electric, the only way she could describe them. And she couldn't help notice his willingness to compromise and please her. But how long would that last?

Her thoughts turned to New York and what awaited her back home—a fellowship, surgeries, a practice—everything she wanted since she was a teenager, nearly at hand. But her heart spoke to her. _Is it riskier to fall in love with him, or to stop now and miss out on something that could be really special?_ Zoe turned over every argument, again and again, until her mind shut down and sleep finally came.

On Sunday, the day before Wade started class, they decided to celebrate with a dinner at Fancie's. Zoe put on a simple long-sleeved black dress with a sweetheart neckline that clung to her in all the right places. Her hair fell gently to her shoulders. As she put her phone in her clutch, Wade knocked at the slightly opened door and stepped in. "Zo—," he said, stopping in his tracks. "Wow. You look good enough to eat."

"Easy, cowboy," she said. She walked to the mirror for one last look. "Put your gun away. We're eating at Fancie's tonight."

"I'm not talkin' about food," he said as he stood behind her and circled his hands around her waist.

Zoe turned to face him. "And how about you—in a sports jacket?"

"Oh, well, . . . it belongs to George. He let me borrow it. If I graduate, I'll buy my own."

She heard her phone ring. "It's Brick," she said to Wade as she grabbed the cell from her bag. His jaw hardened. "Brick, what's up? . . . How many people? . . . Did someone call an ambulance? . . . Yes, I know. OK, I'll be ready in five."

"Ready for what?" Wade asked, already knowing the answer.

"There's been a two-car accident just outside of Bluebell. Brick's picking me up in five minutes. A few people are badly hurt, and we have to get to the scene. You know how long it takes the ambulance to get here, so . . . I'm sorry, Wade." She moved toward her bedroom to change.

"I can come help you again," Wade said, standing in the doorway as she took out her jeans and a sweater from the closet.

Zoe looked at him, wishing she had a better answer. "Not this time, Wade. I'm sorry. With Brick there, he'll think it's unprofessional if I brought you to the scene."

He was silent as she walked up to him. "Don't be mad at me, OK?" she said, reaching up and kissing him tenderly.

"I'm not mad, just disappointed." He slid his hand down her arm till he reached her hand and squeezed it. He sighed and shook his head. "Do me a favor and wear this dress again. One of these days, I'd like to get you out of it."

When they heard Brick pull up a few minutes later, they stepped outside. "Call me when you get in," Wade whispered to her.  
>"I will," Zoe said as she stepped off the porch and into Brick's car.<p>

"Is that Wade?" Brick asked, speeding out of the driveway.

"Yes," Zoe said, waving to him, still on her porch.

"I hardly recognized him."

##

By eight o'clock, the ambulances and state police arrived at the accident scene. Zoe and Brick had attended to the four victims, all of whom suffered from a combination of broken bones, lacerations, and concussions. Once the EMTs loaded the patients onto the gurneys, the two doctors headed home.

Zoe speed-dialed Wade. "Hey, we're driving back now," she said.

"OK. How did it go?"

"Some broken arms and other nasty things. Looks like they'll be OK, though."

"That's good. Did you eat?"

"No, and I'm starving."

"I have somethin' cookin'. I'll bring it over to your place once you get here."

Ten minutes later, Brick dropped her off at the guest house. Wade heard the crunch of the tires and saw him drive off. Into the trunk of his car, he loaded a large pot of fish stew, then a baking pan filled with cornbread and a container of mint chocolate-chip ice cream. He gunned the engine and drove around the lake to Zoe's.

"You cooked this tonight?" she asked as she opened the door for him and eyed the soup pot.

"Yep. I had some fish I caught a couple days ago, so I used that." He placed the pot on the table, gave her a quick kiss, then turned to get the rest of the meal.

"Wow. This looks fantastic," Zoe said as she took the cover off the pot and inhaled the aroma.

She set the table and Wade served up the fish stew, then they both sat down to their late dinner. They talked about the accident and the goings-on at the Rammer Jammer last night and the town gossip for the week.

"So you went fishing without me, huh," Zoe said, feigning annoyance as she finished her stew.

"Hey, a man has to be alone with his thoughts sometime, you know."

"And what did you think about?"

"School mostly." _And you,_ he thought, but he didn't want to say it out loud. "That I'm scared shitless."

"Wade, you'll be fine," Zoe said, taking his hand across the table. "Don't doubt yourself. You have a lot of inner strength. Besides, you're taking only two night classes to start, right? You'll be able to handle that. You just need to learn to focus." He was about to say something when she interrupted. "Wait, I have something for you."

She went to her bedroom and brought out a large slim box covered with blue wrapping paper. "I thought you could use this for school," Zoe said, handing him the present.

Wade stared at it, dumbfounded. "What's this for?"

"Well, for many things, I guess. It's a thank-you gift for all your help, it's a first-day-of-school gift. . . . Come on, open it."

Wade tore the paper off and immediately saw the MacBook Pro label. He turned to her, stunned.

"It has CAD features so you can manipulate drawings on it," Zoe said, excited. "And, of course, it's loaded with graphics capability for your games and stuff. But don't get carried away with that, mister. It _is_ for school."

Wade looked up at her from his chair. "First time someone's ever given me something so nice," he said softly, running his hand over the box.

"There've been a lot of firsts for both of us lately," she said, grinning. "First time fishing, first time delivering a baby, first date . . ."

"I've got nothing to give you, Zoe."

"Wade." She paused a moment, then said, "You've given me your kindness, your thoughtfulness, your attention."

He stared at the box, then back to her. "Look, . . . I . . . I know I'm not your type, Zoe. I'm not serious enough, I don't have a college degree, no fancy skills. But I'm tryin' to find some direction. I said once before that I felt like I needed a compass, and you've been that for me."

"Who told you you're not my type?" Zoe said, still standing next to him.

"Well, Tansy did and—"

"Your ex-wife? Tansy wanted to marry a man who owns a crossbow. What does that say about her judgment?"

Wade grasped her arm, pulling her into his lap, and brought his hand to her cheek. "I've loved you since the first time you poked a stick in the fuse box. And it scares me because you might leave and—"

"I know. I thought about that, too," she said, putting her hands on his chest. "The fact is, we don't know what's going to happen. And it's scary and exciting all at the same time. I admire you for trying to change and grow, Wade. And you've helped me, too, to help me find the silliness. You keep me . . . balanced."

He gazed at her lips and she pulled him closer for a deep, longing kiss. He moved his lips down her neck and to the skin exposed in the V of her sweater. He looked for a response as he slid his hand to her breast. She answered by guiding his hand under her sweater, then whispered, "Let's go inside."

Wade smiled and lifted Zoe from his lap and carried her to her bed. In the distance, thunder shook the dark. "Did you hear that?" he asked, pulling her sweater over her head as they knelt close together.

"Uh-huh," Zoe replied, doing the same quickly with his T-shirt.

"Well, don't bother listenin'," Wade said. "We're gonna make our own."

##

At her back, Zoe felt the soft rise and fall of Wade's body. She rested against him, his hand cupping her breast. As she heard thunder rumble again overhead, Zoe pressed her hand over Wade's and sighed. A small smile creased her lips. She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I know very little about fellowships, internships, or apprenticeships, but I touch upon all of them in this chapter. I didn't go into great detail, so I hope I it sounds somewhat realistic. Thanks for all the story/author alerts. And my apologies to those who are still interested in this little story. Writing sometimes doesn't come easy for me.. I hope you enjoy. Comments are always welcome.

I don't own any of Hart of Dixie, and I more than likely never will.

Compass, Chapter 3

Zoe closed the office door and walked home. Over the past month, home was a combination of her guest house and Wade's carriage house, with some meals at Lavon's. Wade's text said he was studying at his place and making dinner, so she headed there.

She smiled to herself as she turned into the plantation driveway. So much had changed in the past four weeks—Wade started technical school, they spent almost every night together, and her feelings for him ran deep. Almost too deep, Zoe feared, and she couldn't bring herself to think about the consequences of that. "I'm no good at this relationship stuff," he had told her. But over the weeks, Zoe could see he was trying to become more thoughtful and responsible, especially where school was concerned. But it was not without some drama.

One day last week at Lavon's, she had found Wade and the mayor locked in battle as they played a raucous game of Call of Duty. Zoe marched in front of the TV, blocking their view, and narrowed her eyes. "Your text said you were studying," Zoe said, folding her arms.

"I was. I took a break. See?" Wade pointed to his books on Lavon's counter.

"He was studying, Zoe. I can vouch for him," Lavon said.

"You have important exams next week, Wade," Zoe said.

"Baby, you know I have a B average in both classes. I'm gonna ace those tests."

"Getting cocky already. That's not a good sign." She sighed. "I'm going back to my place and make some dinner. Bring your books and I'll help you study."

"Is she as relentless as I think she is?" Lavon whispered to Wade as Zoe walked to the door.

"Like a bulldog on a bone."

"Well, I hope you appreciate what she's doing for you."

Wade smiled as he put down the controller and piled up his books and laptop. "I do appreciate it, but don't tell her that."

##

"Hi," she called out to him as she entered the carriage house.

"Hey, darlin'." Wade looked up from his textbook. "Dinner's cookin'."

"I can smell it." She opened the oven door to see macaroni and cheese bubbling in a casserole dish. "Wow. From scratch?"

"Yep. My momma's recipe."

"You're the best, Wade." Zoe took his face in her hands and gave him thank-you kiss.

She ducked into Wade's bedroom and found a pair of her yoga pants and one of his flannel shirts folded in a pile. She changed quickly and came back to the kitchen. "I bought some green beans from Jeanne Miller at the farmers' market," Zoe said, holding up a plastic bag.

"Great. Let's dip 'em in a batter and fry 'em up," he said, closing his laptop and pushing back from the table.

Zoe looked at him in fake horror. "Absolutely not frying. How's this for a compromise: I'll steam them for three minutes, then sauté them quickly in olive oil and garlic and parsley. How about that?"

"You are killin' me, woman. I haven't eaten fried anything since we've been together." He stood beside her at the sink.

"That's not quite true," Zoe said with a grin, her eyes wide. "You're still working at the Rammer Jammer, right? So my sources tell me you're eating your fair share of fried chicken, eggs, and bacon."

"Damn that Shelley," Wade cried out. He bent down to whisper in Zoe's ear, "Aren't you always talkin' about finding a balance? Well, that goes for food, too." He nuzzled her neck as she filled a saucepan with a some water.

Zoe shut the faucet and turned to face him. "At least you're listening," she said, pressing her lips to his. "After dinner, we're going to review some of the questions you'll most likely face on the tests tomorrow."

"What?" Wade cried, taking the pot from the sink and putting it on the stove. "I've already studied. And besides, I have other plans tonight," he said. He slipped his hands underneath her borrowed shirt, but she wiggled away.

"Not until you get more studying done, Wade. You have to make sure you're prepared."

He put his arms out in surrender, then sat down in a huff. "You know, Zoe, I think you're using sex as a weapon."

"A weapon? No! Think of it as an incentive." She walked slowly toward him and sat on his lap. "You study, you get what you want. Easy enough."

Wade thought for a few seconds. "OK. But what if I asked you to help me study while you're wearing only my shirt?"

Zoe paused, smiled, and said, "Deal."

##

Over the next few months, their life together settled into a sweet, soulful rhythm. School and studying for Wade, work for both of them, dinners and nights and mornings together. Zoe struggled to get more patients, but she at least was hitting her agreed-upon percentages over the past two quarters. Wade plugged away at his studies, although sometimes reluctantly. He occasionally would get sidetracked with fishing, playing video games—and his passion for Zoe. ("I need to concentrate on something other than electrical codes," he would say, carrying her to the bedroom as she protested in mock annoyance.)

Zoe had recalled that first date and how Wade described what the sex—no, love making, as he called it even then—would be like between them. And she was not disappointed. The way he touched and treated her embodied his personality—playful, sweet, thoughtful. And together they created a powerful chemistry that satisfied them beyond their expectations.

##

The Rammer Jammer was packed on Saturday night with the usual crowd. When Zoe came in, she spotted Didi and Lavon waving at her to join them at their table in the corner. Before she did, she walked to the bar, kneeled on a stool, and shared a quick kiss with Wade.

"See you later," she whispered to him.

"Count on it," he whispered back.

"I see you're getting a little more comfortable going public with your relationship." Didi smiled at Zoe as she sat down.

"A little, yes," Zoe replied. She stared at Wade as he laughed at a joke from Billy Rogers. "Things are good."

A couple of hours later, all heads turned to the door when a fiftyish-looking stranger wearing an overcoat entered the bar. Zoe's eyes widened as she recognized the man. "Dad?"

"Zoe!"

She dashed to the entryway and threw herself into his arms. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

Her dad squeezed her quickly, patting her on the back. "Maybe I should have. Then it wouldn't have taken me so long to find this backwater town."

Zoe prickled at his remark but let it go. "Let me introduce you to my friends." She pulled him by the hand to the table. "Dad, this is Lavon Hayes, the mayor of the town. Also my landlord. And this is his girlfriend, Didi." She turned to her dad. "This is my father, Dr. Ethan Hart."

"A pleasure, Dr. Hart. Zoe speaks about you often," Lavon said, shaking his hand.

"Thank you. I think you should know, Mr. Mayor, that my GPS couldn't locate Bluepoint."

"Actually, sir, it's 'Bluebell,' but—"

"Do they serve top-shelf here, Zoe? I could really use a good scotch," her father asked.

By this time, Wade saw the commotion at Zoe's table and walked over. "I thought I heard someone needin' a drink here," he said, gazing at Dr. Hart.

Zoe smiled at Wade and said, "Oh, Dad, this is Wade, . . . my . . . neighbor and boy. . ."

"Pleased to meet you," he said, taking his coat off and looking around the room. "I'll have a Glenlivet on the rocks."

Wade shot her a questioning look when she hesitated at "boyfriend" but then said "Comin' right up" and walked back to the bar.

Zoe felt queasy at Wade's glance and tried to ignore it. She turned to her dad and said, "So, you finally came to visit. I'm so happy you're here."

Ethan took a seat and said, "I thought it was the right time. Wanted to see how you are doing, talk with you about a couple of things. Can we get together for breakfast tomorrow? I'm at the Tidewater B&B."

"Sure, that's not far from my office," Zoe said, bubbly with enthusiasm. "Tomorrow's Sunday. The office is closed, but I'd love for you to see the place anyway."

"Good. I won't be staying here long, though. Maybe a day or two tops." Ethan turned to the bar. "Now, where's that drink?"

Zoe left the Rammer Jammer with Lavon and Didi while Wade stayed back to close the bar. When he reached home, he saw the light on in his place, their signal for where to meet at the end of the day. "Still up?" he asked as he saw Zoe on the sofa.

"Yes. I've been waiting for you," she said softly, wrapping her arms around him as he plopped down next to her.

He pressed his lips to her head and sighed. "Hey, I have to ask you somethin'."

She turned to him, half knowing what was coming.

"You were a little wobbly when you introduced me to your dad. Couldn't get that word _boyfriend_ out." He saw her eyes soften a bit, so he continued. "What was that about?"

Zoe sighed and looked away. "I know, and I'm sorry. I didn't want to hit him with too many things too fast." She checked Wade's reaction, which made her uncomfortable. "That's not a good reason, I know." She paused for a moment. "You know, sometimes it still amazes me that we're actually together, considering where we started from. It's been a beautiful surprise."

Wade took her hand and kissed it. "So, do you think you can tell him about me?" he asked with hope in his voice.

"Yes, I will. Tomorrow at breakfast. Do you want to come?"

Wade shook his head. "No. You need to be alone with him. Spend the day with him. How long has it been since you've seen him? A long time, right?"

"Yeah." She leaned into him and kissed his arm. "Thanks for being so understanding. I need that right now. Having him here seems weird. Good but weird."

"Come back to Lavon's for dinner tomorrow. I'll cook something special."

##

"So this was Harley's office," said Zoe's dad as he entered the reception area.

"Yep. He lived here, too, upstairs," she said as she closed the front door, "but I haven't been up there. Eventually I'll take a look."

"Kinda small, don't you think?" he asked as he poked his head into one of the exam rooms.

"Well, remember, the town is pretty small. We only have two doctors and—"

"Oh, yeah, that Breeland character. You mentioned him." He looked at some paper charts on Addie's desk and snickered. "Where are your laptops?"

"Oh, we don't have those quite yet," Zoe replied, distracted by his question. "I share the practice with Brick, yes. Our working relationship has improved somewhat. But I think in all honesty he'd like nothing better than to see me gone."

"Yes, about that." Ethan turned to face her. "I have some good news, Zoe. I came here to tell you that the application you sent in for that cardiothoracic surgical fellowship at Cornell came through. You're in."

Zoe's eyes grew wide. "What? Daddy, I can't believe it. I don't believe it." She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Really?"

He hugged her quickly, then pulled away. "Well, I admit I treated you badly when I found out about . . . well, you know. I know some people on Cornell's fellowship committee. I made a couple of calls to them, asked them to review your transcripts and resume personally, and they were impressed. They want to meet you, of course, in the next couple of months. They want you to finish your year here. Then you can join them. What do you think?"

Zoe sat down on a chair in the waiting room, her hands on her head. "I'm overwhelmed," she said as tears formed in her eyes. "It's all too much to think about."

Her emotions flooded over her, and she started to laugh and cry, reflecting her good fortune . . . and what she knew would be her great loss.

They spent the day walking and driving around town, then took a ride to Mobile and the shore. At the end of the day, Ethan pulled up to Lavon's house for dinner. Before they got out of the car, Zoe placed her hand on his arm and said, "Dad, wait. I need to tell you. . . . Wade and I are dating. . . . We're . . . together."

"What? Zoe, he's a bartender. What are you doing with him?"

"Look, there's nothing wrong with being a bartender, but he's also going to school. He's studying to be an electrician. He's really smart."

Ethan shook his head. "I find that hard to believe, sweetheart. He probably hasn't even stepped foot out of Alabama."

Zoe avoided responding to that, but she said, "Please do me a favor and don't mention the fellowship. I had applied months ago, before Wade and I started dating. I'll tell him myself."

Her dad shrugged his shoulders. "You tell him whenever you need to. That's not my concern."

With Lavon in Birmingham at a mayoral conference, the three of them had the house to themselves. They sat down to Wade's meal of shrimp casserole with rice, okra, and tomatoes, roasted cauliflower, and a blueberry pie from Agnes's shop.

"Zoe tells me that you're studying to be an electrician," Ethan asked as he eyed Wade across the table.

"Yes, sir, I am." He smiled at Zoe. "I'm real grateful to your daughter for giving me the confidence to do it. Which reminds me." He turned to her. "I forgot to tell you: I got an apprenticeship."

"Really? That's terrific, Wade," Zoe said, grabbing and squeezing his hand. "Who's it with?"

"Joe Reddy in Mobile. He repaired a few things at the Rammer Jammer a while back, so I know him pretty well. Nice guy. And a top-notch electrician, so I'll be gettin' real good on-the-job training."

"An apprenticeship, huh? Is that anything like an internship at a hospital?" Ethan asked as he finished off his wine.

Wade heard what he thought was sarcasm in Ethan's voice. "Well—"

"I think you can say that, Daddy," Zoe interrupted, trying to frame the conversation in a positive way. "Everyone needs experience and hands-on training in their chosen field." She looked at Wade and took his hand again. "I'm so proud of you."

Ethan narrowed his eyes on Wade. "I'm assuming you're Zoe's age. Didn't you go to college?"

"No, sir. When I got out of high school, I guess I was too interested in having a good time. Didn't really have any direction. My momma died when I—"

"Now, don't blame it on your parents. By the time one finishes high school, everyone should have some idea of what he or she wants to do. Look at Zoe," Ethan said, pointing at her. "She wanted to be a doctor since she was a little girl."

"Dad, I think I'm the exception. Most high school kids—"

"I find that hard to believe, Zoe. What do electricians make these days?" Ethan asked, turning to Wade again.

"Well, I know it's more than I make as a bartender. But I really don't want to be an elec—"

"That's not saying much, is it?" Ethan tossed his napkin down. "Zoe, put on some coffee. I'll be going back to the hotel soon."

"I don't think he likes me. He didn't even let me finish a sentence," Wade said as he turned off the bathroom light at the end of the evening.

"Yes, he does," she replied, already under the bedcovers. "My dad rarely shows his feelings. He told me he enjoyed your shrimp dish."

"So he's happy that I feed you good," he said, slipping in beside her.

"Yes, but you have so many other skills that I greatly appreciate." She lifted her body to meet his and lightly kissed his bare chest.

He raised her chin. "You're changing the subject," Wade whispered, "but I really don't mind." He covered her mouth with his as they pressed their bodies close.

_Tomorrow. I have to tell him tomorrow_, Zoe said to herself, and then her need for him pushed any other thoughts away.

##

Zoe had joined her father for breakfast at the Tidewater, where they said their good-byes.

"I despise the thought of you working down here in this medical wasteland," he said to her as they hugged.

"I used to think that way, Dad," Zoe replied, "but I don't anymore. The place has its charms. It's the people, you know. They make a town what it is." She shrugged and waved to him as she walked up the street to her office.

Later in the afternoon, on his way to Mobile's airport, Ethan stopped to gas up his rental car. As he parked at the pump, he saw Wade coming out of the convenience store.

Wade looked up and waved. "Hey, Dr. Hart. You leavin' now?" he said, walking to his car.

"Yes." He paused for a moment, then said, "Thanks for that dinner last night. It was a real treat."

"You're welcome. Hope you come down again sometime and visit."

"Since Zoe will be leaving soon, I don't think I'll be coming back."

Wade stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean?"

"I thought she would have told you by now. She won her fellowship. I told her yesterday. She'll be heading back to New York in three months."

Wade steadied himself on his car and took some shallow breaths. "I . . . yeah." He looked at Ethan but didn't really see him. "Well, have a nice trip back."

##

As she waited for Wade to come home from class, Zoe paced the floors at the carriage house. She didn't want to break the news to him at her place. If he reacted badly, it would be easier for him to storm out. She saw headlights approach and then go dark. "Hey," she said as he came in. "How was school?"

Wade glanced at her and headed for the refrigerator for a beer. "School? Was I at school? I don't remember. I couldn't concentrate."

"Why?"

"Why? Because your dad told me you got your fellowship!" he cried, his voice rising. "Why did I have to hear it from him?"

"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you tonight. I couldn't find the right words last night. . . ."

"I'm sure he was gloating on the inside about taking you away from me. And why did he come all the way here to tell you in the first place?"

"He said he felt bad that he turned away from me after he learned about Harley. He said he talked to some people on the committee—"

"So he pulled some strings for you. Showed you he's a big man—"

"No, it's not like that. He may have encouraged some people on the committee but—"

"He's playing, you, Zoe! He's manipulating you. You're fearless, but when it comes to your dad, you melt like wax on a summer day."

"Wade, this is what I wanted my entire life! You've known that all along." She sunk into the couch and put her hands over her face, tears coming to her eyes. "You made this more complicated than I ever wanted it to be," she cried. Her face twisted in pain as the tears dripped down her cheeks.

"Me? You're no innocent bystander here, baby. You're the one who asked for that rain check. I hung back til then. You're the one who said "let's go" when it came to us having sex. Those were clear signals, Zoe. Don't put this all on me." He stood in front of her now and stared at her. "Are you in love with me?"

Zoe stayed quiet, her head down.

"Please answer me," he said softly.

She nodded, and her tears began again.

Wade's jaw softened. He sat down next to Zoe and grabbed her tightly. "Shhh," he whispered over and over, smoothing her hair as she wept. Her hands tugged at his shirt. "Zoe, I fell in love with you a long time ago, you know that already. I'm just happy to hear I'm not the only one suffering from this crazy love sickness."

"You didn't play fair," she said between sobs. "You made it hard not to."

He sighed and managed a weak smile. "Your dad knows you idolize him. This is another way of controlling you. You've already followed him into medicine," Wade said softly. "Does it mean that you need to be a heart surgeon, too?"

"But I want that," Zoe said, sniffing back tears.

"But is that _all_ you want? What about the other parts of your life? You talk about balance. If you take the fellowship, it'll be all work all the time. How much time will be left for everything else?"

"I'll figure it out," she mumbled, trying to make her tears stop.

Wade sighed. "You've got nothin' figured out, 'cept you're leavin' me and goin' back to New York."

They sat in silence for a while, still clinging to each other. For now, that was enough.


	4. Chapter 4

This is the final chapter of Compass, which I enjoyed writing, mostly because I love these characters. Zoe and Wade said a lot to each other while they were apart, and their actions said a lot as well. So I wrote the last scene with a minimum of words and action between them. I left the rest to your imaginations. Comments and reviews are always appreciated.

Chapter 4

During the next three months, Zoe and Wade launched a constant flurry of soul-searching talks, angry words, and passionate make-up sex. Her two-day trip to New York to meet with the fellowship committee served as their timeout. She had lunch with Gigi, who prescribed a day of shopping to distract her friend from any thoughts of Wade. When Zoe's return flight arrived in Mobile, Lavon was waiting for her at the airport.

"Trip go OK?" Lavon asked as he drove toward Bluebell.

"Fine, thanks. Wade's at school, I assume?"

"Yep. When do you go back to New York?"

"In two weeks. I already have my ticket." Her breath was shallow. She was relieved Lavon's eyes were focused on the road so she didn't have to look at his face.

"Zoe . . . Part of me knows that your life is none of my business, but part of me wants to shake you senseless. Do you know what you are doing? Over the past few months, with you and Wade being together and all, I got a feeling that you were really happy here. Happy with your life."

Zoe gazed out the passenger-side window. "Lavon, I know what you're doing. Did Wade ask you to talk with me?"

"No, this is Lavon Hayes talking to you now. But I'm sayin' what I believe, and also on his behalf. You should know that if you leave, it will put a powerful hurt on him."

Her pain ran so deep that she couldn't bear to hear what she knew was true. It would pierce her resolve. So she said, "Oh, Lavon, we're talking about Wade here. You remember him. The guy who doesn't give—how did he put it?—'a rat's ass' about anything. That Wade will be back. In the long run, my leaving isn't going to matter to him."

"Zoe, you're wrong," Lavon said. "Wade is a changed man. And you helped that along. It _would_ matter to him."

"Lavon, I've got to do this. It's something I worked for my entire adult life," Zoe said, her voice shaking. "Besides, it's not as if Wade and I are breaking up completely. The fellowship is for two years. We'll still see each other. Sometimes long-distance relationships work out even better."

"I wish I knew of one."

Zoe turned back to the window and wiped away her tears.

##

"You talk to her?" Wade asked Lavon the next morning.

"Yep. Fat lot of good it did. You were with her after I brought her home. Did she say anything?"

"Yeah, but we didn't do much talkin', at least not with words anyway." Wade took a deep breath and sighed, thinking of how Zoe felt in his arms last night. "What am I gonna do without her, Lavon? I love that woman so much I . . . What's the point of goin' to school now? I wanted her to be proud of me and—"

"Listen here, Wade. You've got to keep goin'. That's the legacy she left you. She put you on the right path."

"But what's the point when she's gone?"

"The point is, you're helping Bluebell . . . and yourself. We'll all be proud of you. Don't let us down now."

##

The evening before her flight back to New York, Zoe and Wade made dinner together, trying to keep the conversation light. She had met that day with George and Brick to draw up and sign papers that would legally sell her half of the practice to Brick. And she said her good-byes to Addie as well as Shelley and Rose. Lavon had already agreed to take Zoe to the airport. Wade had admitted that he couldn't face saying good-bye to her in a place that would take her away from him for good. Their last night together, they made love at her place and talked till the sparrows stirred outside.

"You need to come visit New York, Wade. You'll like it," Zoe whispered, wrapped in his arms. "Give it a chance. There's so much to do there, you'll never want to leave."

"We've been over and over this, darlin'." Wade sighed and kissed her forehead. "I might come and visit, sure. But small-town life means everything to me. It's my home. I couldn't live anywhere else. I thought maybe you changed enough to feel that way, too."

Some part of her knew he was right, but she brushed that aside. "We can still work this out, Wade. It's only two years. We'll text and call."

"That seems like a lifetime, Zoe. And all that time, you'll be back living in New York. You'll feel right at home again. You won't be able to tear yourself away."

"I'm not giving up on us yet." A few of her tears dropped on his chest.

Wade lifted her chin and kissed her softly. "I'm not a prayin' man, but startin' tomorrow I think I'm gonna do my share."

The next morning, Lavon knocked on the door as Zoe packed the last bit of clothing in her bags. "Good morning. I'll get those, Zoe," Lavon said as he came in. He glanced at Wade. "I'll leave you two alone to say good-bye. We have some time." He reached for the bags and carried them to the car.

"Thanks, Lavon." Wade pulled something out of his pocket and sank to the edge of the bed.

Zoe followed him and put her arms around his neck. "What's that?" she asked, looking at the metal circle in his hand.

He held out his palm. "It's a compass. From my Boy Scout days. I don't think I need it anymore, but maybe you do. Maybe it'll show you the way back home . . . back to me." He placed it in her hand and closed her fingers over it.

Her chin trembled as she squeezed it tight. "It'll be OK, Wade," she whispered through her tears.

He stood and they held each other, silent, for several minutes. He pulled away slightly and covered her mouth and face with kisses. "Knock 'em dead, Doc," he said finally. With his fingers he gently smoothed away her tears.

"You, too," Zoe replied. "Top of the class. You can do it."

They walked out of the guest house and to Lavon's waiting car.

##

Her mom welcomed her home. Zoe settled back in her old bedroom, at least until she could find a place of her own. Through her phone conversations with her daughter over the past few months, Candice was aware that Zoe and Wade had become close, so she tried not to ask too many questions about the status of their relationship, which Zoe appreciated. But two weeks after Zoe's arrival, her mother felt compelled one day at breakfast to ask: "Have you broken things off with Wade?"

Zoe glanced at her across the table. "We haven't talked in those terms. We're just taking it slow, see how things go. We text almost every day, and we try to call a couple of times a week. But our schedules don't seem to mesh very well."

After a month, it became even more difficult for them to find the time to connect. "Hey, baby, how's it goin'?" Zoe heard Wade say one evening on her cell phone.

"Wade, you're not going to believe this, but I'm headed into surgery right now."

"It's ten o'clock there. You're doing a surgery now?"

"I know. Crazy, right?" she said, running down the hallway of the operating-room wing to scrub. "An emergency heart transplant. I'm assisting. I don't know what time I'll finish. Can I call you tomorrow morning?"  
>"OK, but I'm openin' the Rammer Jammer tomorrow. I can probably talk if you call early enough."<p>

Zoe tried Wade's phone 6:30 the next day, but the reception was so bad in the subway that she gave up. She tried again once she was on the street. "Hey, Wade, sorry. The connection was terrible. I'm headed into work now. How about tonight? I can't wait to tell you about last night's surgery. It was awesome."

"I'll be in class, Zoe. It's Wednesday. I can call you when I get home."

"OK," she said wistfully.

After class that night, Wade left a message for Zoe on her cell. But by the time she texted him back, he was already asleep. As she lay in bed, she wept softly, struggling with her feelings. She missed the evenings with him, when they talked about their day and laughed about Lemon's latest project and read Dash Dewitt's daily blog. She hadn't realized until lately how those simple things could mean something to her.

Over the following weeks, they started to settle into a routine—calls twice a week after class or work, and texting almost every day. It was usually enough for Wade. With school, work at the Rammer Jammer, and his apprenticeship with Joe Reddy, he stayed busy. But the phone calls weren't enough for Zoe. She felt scattered, frustrated, and alone. After a particularly grueling day, she tried three times to reach him, but each call went to voice mail. "Hey, it's 7:30, it's not a school night, so where are you? I really need to talk with you,Wade. Please call me as soon as you can." Her mind wandered to places she didn't want to go. So by the time he said hello two hours later, Zoe was frantic. "Why didn't you call me?" she cried. "I needed to talk to you!"

"Whoa, baby. Joe and me were rewiring a house. We just got out of the basement. I had no satellite connection down there. What's wrong? Why are you so—"

"I didn't know where you were or who you were with. I almost killed a patient today, and I—"

"Oh, come on now. You weren't operating alone, right?"

"No, but I still can't believe I was so stupid. I wasn't concentrating. I'm always focused . . . and I . . ." Her words dissolved into tearful sobs.

"Zoe," Wade said softly. He gave her a few seconds to cry. "Zoe, I'm sure it's a lesson you'll remember. Is there anything else botherin' you?"

She sniffed back her tears. "I don't know," she whined. "I'm usually so focused, but I've felt so distracted lately. I miss you."

Wade got into his car as Joe packed up the rest of his tools in his truck and headed back to Mobile. "I miss you, too, baby. Have you been workin' nonstop?" He started the engine and turned onto the highway.

"Yeah, it's been pretty much 24/7 since I got here. It's a tough program."

"Maybe you need a break. Go out with Gigi or another one of your friends."

"Some of the other doctors go out for a drink some nights if they're not on call. Maybe I should join them one evening."

"Uh, most of these doctors are guys, right? I think I just gave you a bad idea."

"Relax, cowboy. I know where you're headed with this."

He paused for a moment, then said, "Ya' know, I was thinkin' . . . maybe we should sign up for Skype. We could see each other as we talk. We could see each other naked—better than porn."

"Wade!" she squealed. "That's so trashy and inappropriate. . . . So how much do you think that would cost?"

##

The following Friday, Zoe took Wade's advice and joined her surgical colleagues for a drink at the bar across the street from the hospital. She sipped her chardonnay and smiled.

"Hey, anybody interested in going to that performance-art show at the 97th Street Y?" asked Jessica, one of the cardiac fellows. "I read about it in _New York_ magazine, and it's supposed to be awesome."

"I'm sure it can't beat the performance-art show called Planksgiving in Bluebell, Alabama," Zoe said to the group. "For Thanksgiving, the town celebrates pirates instead of Pilgrims—complete with costumes."

"You're the one from Arkansas?" asked Josh, another surgeon who was standing next to her.

"It's Alabama, and no, I'm from New York originally, but I spent the past year there practicing family medicine. It was actually better than I expected. I was out of my comfort zone for a long time. But I found that the town has its charms."

"Really. I'm from a small town in New York State and I couldn't wait to get out," Josh replied.

"I actually miss it, the people." Zoe looked around the bar and, except for her colleagues, saw no one she knew.

"What's in your stock portfolio these days?" asked Marty, another surgeon who was listening to their conversation.

"I . . . haven't bought stocks yet," Zoe replied.

"Have you seen Apple's stock lately? It's through the roof. You've got to get in on that, Zoe." Marty reached in his pocket for a business card. "I have a broker's license. I sell stocks on the side. You know, in case this surgery thing doesn't work out. Give me a call and I can set you up."

Zoe offered him a thin smile and glanced at the card. "Thanks." As she walked to the bar to get another drink, she rolled her eyes and tossed the card in the trash.

On that same night, Wade wiped down the bar at the Rammer Jammer as Lavon greeted him and Shelley and took a seat at the end.

"Good to see you this evening, Mr. Mayor," Shelley said with a smile.

"And you, Shelley."

"What's your pleasure tonight, sir?" Wade asked Lavon.

"How 'bout an Absolut martini? Hey, you hear from Zoe?"

"Yep, day before yesterday," said Wade as he grabbed the bottle of vodka. "We usually talk after class, Mondays and Wednesdays. Sometimes on the weekends. I miss her so much I'm trying to get up the nerve to go visit her in New York. But the thought of that city scares me to pieces."

"Nothin' to be scared about, Wade. You should go." Through the crowd, Lavon saw Joelle walk in. "Now that's something you should be scared of," he said, nodding in her direction.

"Hey, lover," Joelle said to Wade as she faced him at the bar. "Heard your doctor girlfriend dumped ya'."

"She did no such thing." Wade slid the martini to Lavon and walked over to her. "She's back in school, in a manner of speakin,' in New York. I'm in school. We're trying to work it out. So don't go looking for trouble, Joelle. Ain't no trouble here."

"Well, if I can help ease your pain, just let me know, OK? You have my number." She ordered a beer and walked to a table near the door.

Lavon and Shelley exchanged glances across the bar and slapped a discreet high five.

##

Zoe waited in the small anteroom of Dr. Solomon's office. Three months had passed, and Dr. Solomon, head of the program, was ready to give his quarterly review of her work, her first. _He's going to bring up my lapse in judgment in the operating room last month_, Zoe thought. _I know it_. _No excuses, just work harder._

The door to the inner office flew open. "Dr. Hart, come on in," said Dr. Solomon, waving her inside. Zoe rushed in and took a seat in front of his desk.

"So, how do you think it's going?" Dr. Solomon asked.

"Good. I know I've made some errors, such as the angioplasty last month, but I always learn from my mistakes."

"I didn't see that as significant. You caught it in time. Overall, I'm quite impressed with your approach in surgery. And based on your records, you've improved your patient care."

Zoe smiled. "I think my year in family medicine helped me to treat people with a little more compassion."

"It shows, according to the patient surveys." He paused a moment and put her folder on his desk. "One thing concerns me, however. I don't know quite how to put it. I get the impression that you lack some enthusiasm for the program. I know you work hard, I have no question about that. But I get the sense that you are not completely committed to the work."

Zoe looked at him as if he had been living in her heart and head for the past three months. She enjoyed the challenges of surgery, but doubts about her decision to leave Bluebell picked at her every day, keeping the hurt of uncertainty fresh and raw.

"A heart surgeon's hours are grueling, Dr. Hart. You know that already. If you don't have the passion for it, that single-minded drive, the job will grind you down, and you'll eventually regret your choice."

"Being a cardiothoracic surgeon is something I wanted forever," she said softly.

"That may be true. But is it something you want now?"

"I . . . There are days when something pulls me away from my goal. Practicing family medicine in a small town . . . I didn't think I could ever find that satisfying. . . . But I did," she said, surprised to hear her own words. "Even the relationships I made there . . . I never expected it."

"Dr. Hart, there is nothing wrong with family medicine. God knows, the country needs more GPs, especially in rural areas." He smiled at her. "Look, your capabilities are strong as a surgeon. I have no doubts you'd make a fine one. But find out what's in your heart. Whatever you decide, you have my complete support and respect."

Zoe sighed. "Thank you, Dr. Solomon. That's reassuring."

##

Candice walked past her daughter's bedroom and listened. _Crying again_, she thought. She knocked on the door. "Zoe, can I come in?" She opened the door to hear her daughter's answer.

"Uh, yeah, come on in, Mom," she said, sitting up on her bed and wiping her face.

"You and Wade have an argument?"

"No, no. We haven't talked today."

"What's wrong, then?" her mom asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I had my review with Dr. Solomon today."

"Was he critical?"

"No, actually. He was very complimentary. But . . . he did mention something that I need to think about."

"Which is . . ."

"He wondered whether my heart is really in the program . . . whether I still have the commitment." Zoe's tears spilled over her cheeks as she spoke.

"Oh, sweetheart," Candice whispered as she wrapped Zoe in a hug. "I could tell you haven't been truly happy since you've been back."

"I think I've cried more over the past months than I've cried my entire life," Zoe said between sobs. "What's wrong with me? I've always acted like a laser when it came to heart surgery, so focused. Now I feel like an overcooked piece of spaghetti."  
>"No, silly. You're something much better than a laser—you're a more complete human being. You're still a skilled and highly competent doctor. But over the past year, you've opened yourself to new experiences and different people—and that has made you more compassionate, more giving. And I know what else you are, too."<p>

"What?" Zoe asked, sniffing back tears.

"In love."

"Oh, God," Zoe cried as another flood of tears descended. "What am I gonna do about Wade?"

"Do you love him?"

She took a tissue from her mom and wiped her eyes. "Yes. Am I crazy?"

Candice chuckled. "Not at all. I told you when I visited that I thought he was charming and fun and could lighten up that serious side of you. And now that you say he's studying to be an electrician . . . It sounds as if he's trying to better himself, Zoe. Maybe you've been a good influence on him. I think he's been that for you."

Zoe glanced at the compass on her night table and placed her head on her mom's shoulder. "I think so, too. It's not at all what I had planned."

##

"Lavon, it's Zoe."

"Big Z! Good to hear your voice."

"And yours, Lavon. How's small-town life these days?"

"Oh, you know. The usual. We're starting to plan for Planksgiving. Lemon wants new decorations this year, and I'm tryin' to find money in the budget. How are things up there?"

"How's Mr. Kinsella doing?" She wasn't ready to answer his question.

"He's doin' just fine. But you talk with him every week, right? You should know."

"Well, from your perspective . . ."

"Zoe, he's not seein' anyone, if that's what you're wonderin'. He misses you plenty. He mopes around some. He's still studying and going to class. But since you left, I don't think he's got that same enthusiasm, you know?"

Lavon's words sparked a familiar feeling in her. "I know exactly what you mean. I seem to have the same problem. I . . . My heart's not in this program. It's . . . somewhere else."

He smiled at the phone. "So what are you gonna do about it?"

"I spoke with my supervisor last week. He wants me to think about what I truly want in medicine. As strange as it sounds to me, heart surgery might not be for me anymore. I enjoy family practice much more than I ever thought I would."

"Zoe, I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that. And nothing has changed here. Wade made sure of that."

"What do you mean?"

"He made me promise not to rent out the guest house for six months. I mean, I didn't care, I don't need the money. But he also begged Brick and George not to file the

papers for the sale of the practice. He told them that, once he got his license, he would do any kind of electrical work for them for free. Wade wanted to give you a chance to come back."

Zoe gasped. "He never said anything to me about that!"

"So, you're comin' back, big Z?"

"Yeah. But please don't tell Wade."

"I won't. Just let me know when you're flying in and I'll pick you up."

##

"I'm coming, just a minute," Candice cried as she ran down the hall to answer the doorbell. "Ethan," she said when she opened it. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Is Zoe here? She and I need to talk." Ethan stepped into the foyer.

Zoe's bedroom door opened down the hallway. "Hi, Dad. I thought I heard your voice. How are you?" she asked as she walked over to hug him.

"I'm fine, or at least I was until I spoke with Dr. Solomon. You're leaving the program? What are you thinking, young lady?" Ethan said, his voice angry.

"Dad, calm down. I was going to call you tonight and tell you myself."

"I put in a good word for you, Zoe, put my reputation out there. And this is how you repay me?"

"Now, hold on, Ethan," her mother said, hearing every word. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Stay out of this, Candice." He saw the luggage in Zoe's room and turned back to her. "Wait a minute. You're not going back to Arkansas, are you? To that family practice." Ethan practically spit out the words.

"It's Alabama," Candice shouted.

"Yes, I'm going back to Bluebell. After three months, I realize that I enjoy treating real _people_, not just their cases. I like treating their whole families, getting to know their history, medical and otherwise. I like being part of a community. Who knew? I sure didn't." She leaned against the wall, waiting for her dad's response.

"That Wade had something to do with this, I bet. He was probably begging you to come back."

"No, he never asked me to do that. He's been very supportive in all this." She paused a moment, then said, "I can't deny that I missed him. I'm in love with him. But that's not the only reason I'm going back, Dad."

"You're going to regret this. You don't know what you're doing."

"Dad, I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm thirty years old. This is my life, not yours. I appreciate all your help, and being a role model for me. But as it turns out, family medicine makes me happy. Helping people I know and live with gives me a great deal of satisfaction."

"In the medical community, family practice is the bottom rung. There's no prestige, and there certainly isn't any money."  
>"I'm not in it for the money. You're not listening, Dad. My life is more than medicine and money. I need to strike a balance, and I think I found that in Bluebell."<p>

##

"Hey, baby."

Zoe heard Wade's voice on her cell phone. It was her last night in New York, and she was packing some last-minute items. "Hey. It's Monday, right? You back from class?"

"Yep. Semester's over this week, so I have a break of about two weeks. And I was thinkin' . . . maybe I could come up and visit you and—"

"Whoa. Easy, cowboy. I would like nothing better than to see you, but I have ten angioplasties next week, and another heart transplant, if I'm lucky. Just too much goin' on . . . ."

"Well, what about the week after that? Things slow down some?"

"No. After that is a special week-long course for us. New techniques in stent replacement. Riveting."

"Really?" Wade sighed. "Or maybe you've got somethin' cookin' on the side that you're hidin?"

"No, no, absolutely not. Wade, I love you. Just be patient. Christmas is not too far away. Besides, tickets are so expensive. I have some frequent flyer miles I can use to come down there."

"I love you, too. But Christmas? Damn it, Zoe. I've got some money saved. C'mon, now. Don't you want to see me?"

"Of course I do. More than you know." She put her boarding pass in her purse. "If I can make it down there before Christmas, I will. I promise."

He sighed again. He looked up at the ceiling over his bed. "You better hurry. I miss you real bad."

"I'll be there before you know it."

##

The next evening, after he dropped Zoe off at the guest house, Lavon drove down the driveway, heading into town. He stopped as he saw Wade pull in and they rolled down their car windows. "Hey, Wade. Rammer Jammer still open?"

"Yeah, slow night, though," Wade replied. "Shelley's there. Billy and Rebecca Rogers are havin' dinner. They brought in little Noah. Dash is there, too. He's doing a whole blogpost on the baby."

"How's Zoe doin'?"  
>"OK, I guess. I told her last night I wanted to come visit on my break. She said no. Too busy. You think that's the reason?"<p>

Lavon tried to hide a smile. "Well, she is a heart surgeon, you know. Her operating schedule must be jam-packed. I wouldn't worry too much. Hey, before I forget . . . I finally got a tenant in the guest house."

"Lavon, I asked you to keep the house open for six—"

"Yeah, I know. But this time . . . I think you two just might get along." Lavon rolled up his window and drove off.

Wade looked down the driveway and saw the faint light from the guest house. His breath quickened as he thought about last night's conversation. A moment later, he stepped on the gas pedal, the tires kicking up gravel. He parked in front of the house, bolted out of the car, then stopped at the porch. _What if it's not her?_ he thought. _God, please, let it be her._ He tried to steady his hands. The door was slightly open, so he pushed it and walked slowly into the hallway. He turned at the first doorway, and on the other side of the room stood Zoe. His breath came shallow. "Hey," he said, his voice shaky.

"Hey." Zoe trembled at the sight of him.

"What are you doin' here?" he whispered.

Zoe grabbed the compass off her dresser. She walked to him and reached for his hand. "I came to give this back to you." She placed it in his palm and looked at him, her brown eyes wide and shining. "I'm not going to need it anymore."

They fell into each other's arms and held on, long into the night.


End file.
